Automotive systems are complex systems that include computers and components to operate and monitor operation of automotive vehicles. The systems typically include a processor that controls and monitors engine operation and the like. The system generally operates various control systems that perform automotive functions. By monitoring, minor problems can be identified and corrected before becoming major problems.
Sensors are used in automotive systems to monitor characteristics or properties relevant to operation. The sensors then convey the information to an electronic control unit, which performs actions in response. The sensors monitor information such as speed, temperature, and pressure.
In interface systems using current, the sensor uses the same wires used to convey the information that are used to receive supply power. One common technique to convey the information to the ECU is to use first and second current levels to transfer the information digital. However, problems can occur if the supply power is insufficient.